


Happy Birthday Beaumont

by Lola99



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Birthday Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4023436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lola99/pseuds/Lola99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short & fluffy ficlet I wrote for B. Tyler Grady's birthday, based on this prompt on tumblr: zane finally caves and lets ty get a kitty (or buys him one. maybe for his birthday or something idk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Beaumont

**Author's Note:**

> I only read about this place online, so I could be describing it completely wrong, but it’s the spirit, right?  
> Happy Birthday Ty!

“Where are you taking me, Zane?”

“I already told you, Ty.  It’s a surprise and I’m not going to tell you, so quit asking.  And don’t touch that blindfold!”

Zane only laughed as Ty mumbled under his breath, something about pushing the limits of trust and pain-in-the-ass husbands.  He ignored him, and he also ignored the strange looks from the people walking past them as he led Ty through the streets of New York City.  

It was about twenty minutes later when they finally reached their first destination.  Grabbing Ty’s shoulder, Zane gently pushed him back against the wall and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

“Do you trust me?”

Ty swallowed and licked his lips before finally nodding.  

“Good.  Wait here for one minute.  Don’t move, and don’t touch your blindfold.  I’ll be right back.”

“You’re going to leave me here, on the streets of New York, all alone and blindfolded?”

“As if that makes you any less dangerous.”

Ty grinned.  “Fair enough.”

“One minute.”

Zane leaned over briefly pressed his lips against Ty’s and then slipped through the door to his right.  After speaking briefly with the woman behind the counter, he handed over some money and grabbed the bag she offered him.  Then he went back to his husband.

“Okay, I’m back.”

“Something smells good.”

Zane grinned.  “Yeah?  All right, just around the corner here and we’ll be at our last stop.”

Sighing dramatically, Ty said, “The things I do for you.”

“I’m going to be the one saying that in about five minutes.”

“Yeah, but I’m awesome.”

“You’re definitely something.”

Leading them around the corner, Zane stopped in front of the door to their destination.  

“Okay, I talked them into bending the rules a bit for me here.  Normally, you have to sign a waiver before you can go in, but since that would ruin the surprise, they’re letting me take you in first.  But you still have to sign the waiver before you can touch anything, okay?”

“Where did you bring me, Zane?”

“Hell,” Zane mumbled, mostly to himself.

“What?”

“Just say that you’ll remember to sign the waiver?”

“Fine.  No touching until I sign the waiver.”

“Good.”

He took Ty’s hand and led him through the door, following the woman who greeted them and getting Ty settled in a comfy chair before leaning down to untie the blindfold.  Pausing before taking it completely off, he said softly, “You’re about to see just how much I love you.”

Then he took the blindfold off and watched his husband’s face.  Surprise and confusion flitted across his features before he finally gave Zane a slow smile.

“What is this?”

“It’s called Meow Parlor, and it’s all yours for the next two hours.”

Ty looked around at the cat-filled room.  Some of them were sound asleep, but the rest were looking at the two new arrivals curiously.  As per usual, most of them quickly dismissed Zane and focused on his husband.  

The sound of a clearing throat reminded him of the woman who was still waiting for them to sign the waiver forms.

“Forms first, Tyler.”

Ty stopped, frozen with his hand about to reach for an orange tabby that wandered close to him.  He offered the woman an apologetic smile, turning on all the Grady charm as he said, “Sorry, darlin.  I almost forgot.”  As he signed the paperwork, he continued, “I’ve heard about this place.  All the cats are up for adoption, right?”

Alarm bells started going off in Zane’s head as the woman smiled and nodded and told Ty all about the no-kill shelter that they were partnered with.

“Ty,” he said carefully.  “We’re here to look.  And play.  We already have two demons at home.”

As if it could understand what he’d just said, the orange tabby looked at Zane and hissed before rubbing against Ty’s boot and purring.  Zane just shook his head as the other two people in the room laughed at him.  He was starting to think this hadn’t been such a great idea after all.

But close to an hour later, he caught sight of his husband’s face and knew he’d been right.  Ty looked ridiculously happy and relaxed with cats crawling on his shoulders and his lap.  A beautiful little tortoiseshell was curled up in his lap, purring as Ty scratched her chin.  Knowing he’d lost the fight before it even began, Zane walked over to the counter the woman sat behind.

Speaking quietly so that Ty couldn’t hear him, Zane filled out the necessary forms and made the appropriate payments and then carefully made his way back towards his husband.  

Handing over the bag he’d picked up earlier, he said, “Birthday pie or kitty-shaped cookie?”

Ty grinned and reached into the bag, pulling out a mini apple pie _and_ a kitty-shaped sugar cookie.

“You spoil me.”

“I know.”  He handed Ty a slip of paper before continuing.  “Her name is Clio.  How do you think Jiminy and Crickett are going to react to getting a sister?”

Ty’s eyes widened.  “Really?”

Sighing dramatically, Zane nodded.  “I know when to admit defeat.”

“Ha!  Good man.”

Zane leaned over and placed a quick kiss to Ty’s forehead, ducking away again before any of the cats could get a swipe at him.

“Happy Birthday, Beaumont.”

Ty huffed at the use of his given name, but couldn’t stop the smile as Clio bumped her head against his chin and meowed at him.  Eyes sparkling, he looked over at Zane and said, “I love you.”

Grinning back, Zane said, “I know.  And I love you too.”


End file.
